Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2010/Guide
fr:Campagne "Merci aux aventuriers" 2010/Guidede:Abenteurerannerkennungs-Kampagne 2010/Leitfaden Happy 8th Vana'versary! The Appreciation of Adventurers Begins! Event Details The event will run from Tuesday, May 11, 2009 at 1:00 a.m. until Tuesday, May 25, 2009 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT). Start: Tuesday, May 11, 2009 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) End: Tuesday, May 25, 2009 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) Talking to a moogle will trigger the following information to be given to you: *Chat Frequency: Number of lines typed in /say, /party, /linkshell, /shout, or /tell. *Conversations With NPCs: Number of times you chat with a non-player character. *Parties Joined: Number of parties you have been a part of. *Alliances Joined: Number of alliances you have been a part of. *Battles Fought: Number of times you have engaged battle. *Number of Times KO'd: Number of times you have fallen. *Enemies Defeated: Number of times you have succeeded to defeat an opponent/monster. *GM Calls Made: Number of calls to Game Masters for assistance in-game. Moogle Locations *Northern San d'Oria (D-8) *Southern San d'Oria (J-9) *Bastok Markets (G-8) *Bastok Mines (I-9) *Windurst Woods (K-10) *Windurst Waters (F-5) Rewards *Anniversary Ring *Adventuring Certificate *Bronze Moogle Belt *Silver Moogle Belt *Gold Moogle Belt *Homing Ring *Return Ring *Chocobo Wand *Chocobo Ticket *Angelwing *Federation Stable Scarf *Kingdom Stable Collar *Republic Stable Medal Reward Notes *To receive an Anniversary Ring, talk to an event moogle in one of the three starting cities. If you still have a ring from a previous year, you will not be able to receive the new, fully charged ring until you have thrown the old one away. ***You cannot recharge your Anniversary Ring or get another one if you throw away the ring obtained from this year's event. If you are out of charges, you will have to wait until the next time it becomes available. *Once every Japanese day after receiving the Anniversary Ring, the Event Moogle will offer you another present. You may choose to either take the present or wait another day for a potentially better present. *You can only get 1 present per day regardless of which country you talk to the moogle in. If you tell one moogle to wait you can not get an item from another moogle or tell another moogle to wait until the next day. *If you tell a moogle in Northern San d'Oria you will wait and then choose to get a prize the next day in Windurst Woods, the moogle in Windurst Woods will know that you choose to wait the previous day and will still give you a better gift. *You do not need to have a Bronze Moogle Belt in order to receive a Silver Moogle Belt. *If you have a Gold Moogle Belt, you may still receive a Silver Moogle Belt. *Having an Adventuring Certificate stored at a storage NPC will make it possible to receive another one, however, due to its Rare/Ex nature, you have to toss your current one to get the other out of storage. 6 Letters from the Moogle This year you will also be receiving a Dinner Jacket, a Dinner Hose and a Moogle quest. After receiving your Dinner Jacket and Hose from the Moogle, speak with him again and he will mention that there were supposed to be six letters. From there you need to visit the various nation councils and receive the missing letter key items. Talk to the following individuals while wearing the Dinner Suit: *Head to the Metalworks and speak to Naji at (J-8) to receive a Letter from Naji. :*Speak to Naji twice and he will mention another letter. :*Head to Tavnazian Safehold and speak to Despachiaire at (K-10), top floor, to receive a Letter from Despachiaire. *Head to the Chateau d'Oraguille and speak to Halver at (I-9) to receive a Letter from Halver. :*Speak to Halver twice and he will mention another letter. :*Head to Ru'Lude Gardens and speak to Maat at (H-5) to receive Letter from Maat. *Head to Heavens Tower,Second Floor and speak to Zubaba to receive a Letter from Zubaba. :*Speak to Zubaba twice and she will mention another letter. :*Head to Kazham and speak to Jakoh Wahcondalo at (J-9) to receive a Letter from Jakoh Wahcondalo. *Please note there is no method currently known as to how Non-Windurstians would receive the letter from Zubaba. As of 2 PM CST (May 12, 2010), a GM reported that the development team is aware of this situation, and updated announcements will be made on their website in the Information section as soon as they become available. Follow up at 12:00 AM and nothing has been fixed. The GMs know so don't bug them with this. It's in the developer's court atm. IMGhttp://i93.photobucket.com/albums/l78/aeonova/gmlol.png[/IMG] *After receiving all 6 letters, head back to a moogle in Southern San d'Oria, Windurst Waters, or Bastok Markets who handed you your Dinner Suit to receive your Moggiebag. * You can change to Windurst allegiance, get the key item, then switch back to another allegiance. Changing allegiance will cost depending on Nation's Conquest position. 1st Place: 40K, 2nd: 12K, 3rd: 4K. :* When switching nations, a player that has not gained access to the upper levels via Windurst missions still wouldn't be able to get to Zubaba without progressing through the early missions. Notes *This quest might have some restrictions at the moment. please try talking to other NPC's meanwhile SE finds a solution. *Moogle quest mentioned might turn Halver's quest Fit for a Prince off. :*If you continue speaking with Halver during the Moogle quest, he should eventually give you the Fit for a Prince message lines again. See Also *Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2006 (Guide) *Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2007 (Guide) *Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2008 (Guide) *Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2009 (Guide)